


Small Words

by NoahArrynne0022



Series: Female Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahArrynne0022/pseuds/NoahArrynne0022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple errand for Aunt Petunia became a game of tag between Hyacinth Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived and Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Errand

Hyacinth was having a very bad day.

Bad may be an understatement.

Especially when you have a dark lord on your tail.

No doubt this was all Aunt Petunia’s fault.

She firmly believes that her snobbish Aunt had unconsciously used her somehow speck of magic to jinx her. 

Well it may also been her cursed luck but Aunt Petunia is the biggest factor in the reason why she's currently in this predicament.

Let's start from the beginning.

It was in the middle of the day when she accidentally broke the sink.

Don't jump to conclusions, it was totally not her fault, accident or not the house plumbing was terrible to begin with.

Uncle Vernon tried to change them but Aunt Petunia insisted they didn’t need changing.

Hyacinth sighed in relief that it was her aunt who found the broken sink, because if it was Uncle Vernon who caught her with the broken sink she would have been submitted to another session of beatings.

Luckily, the whale of a man was out with his pig of a son to some company golf session or what kind.

When her aunt saw the broken sink, she simply sneered at Hyacinth, told her to get out of the house, buy some things from the grocer and don’t get back by 7.

Hyacinth was more than happy to leave the house, but instantly regretted it when she literally bumped into Voldemort, in his handsome glory. The tousled dark brown curls, chiseled handsome face, beautiful sapphire eyes with red tint and a slightly towering height. It was like second year all over again.

You might be thinking, you’re the light savior! Why are you drooling over the enemy?

Well if you must know. . . I’m a 14 year old hormonal teenager!

You really can’t help if your enemy is a handsome bastard.

_Sheesh . . . People make it seem like I'm a saint._

Well back at the story.

When Hyacinth, that’s me obviously, bumped into _Voldemort_. The apologies on my mouth was thrown off somewhere at the street.

It didn’t take a second for me to spin around and run the opposite direction.

Of course, after years of trying to kill me, the dark lord _elegantly_ ran after me, probably to erase me from existence.

That is why I’m hiding behind a dumpster at some random dark alley somewhere in Surrey.

“I must be cursed by some supreme being or my aunt.” I muttered under my breath. "Most Possibly my aunt."

“Possibly.” A voice replied.

I jumped in surprise and stood up defensively when I saw He-Who-Has-A-Large-Ego behind me looking smug.

“How did you find me?” I asked angrily.

He raised a brow, looking sexy and all that jazz. . . _Shut it mind! Concentrate._

“I didn’t.” He answered.

I raised a brow in his direction. _Really._

“Then what are you doing here?” I asked. "Other than possibly erasing my existence permanently."

“Well, if you must know. I was having a nice walk around, trying to bask the rays of the sun. . .”

I snorted. “How cheesy.”

“Shush Potter, I’m speaking. Making this as cliché as possible.” The Dark Lord reprimands. “What was I saying again?”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Basking under the rays of the sun?”

“Yes that.” He nods. “I was enjoying my day when a little pest bumped into me, when I looked down as I always do to plebeians. Imagine my surprise when I saw you. I do not know how you recognized me but I suppose you ran in fear at the sight of me. . .”

“I _did not_ run in fear at the sight of you.” I argued. He looked at me smug. “I did not, it was simply instinct. When unarmed run.”

“You do not have your wand?” He asks, raising a brow. “How careless of you.”

“Yeah, you would be careless too when you have relatives like mine.”

He frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“My Relative takes my wand during summer. Well not just my wand, they take my school trunk to lessen my freakiness.” I said standing properly looking up to him with fierce determination showing that I am not scared of him.

His frown deepened. “Correct me if I’m wrong Potter. I was told that you lived as a princess with your muggle relatives.”

“Ha! Snape told you didn’t he? He was under the illusion that just because my father was an arrogant dick, I was the same, that my hateful muggle relatives fed my undeniably large ego because I was famous in something I don't even remember doing." I blurt out angrily.

He silently listened to me as I continued my tirade.

"He always believed that it was _my_ fault that my mother died, that he lost the woman he loved. **Big deal**! I lost my parents the same day, constantly relieving my mother's death _over and over again_ , as she begged  _you_ to spare my life. He will never know how it feels to be in my head or even having my nightmares or how I will never get to know how a parents’ love feel, he's not going to be the one stuck with my bitter Aunt, her whale of a husband and their pig of a son. he’s being a delusional bastard thinking he’s doing me a favor.” I ranted, I can feel tears at the corner of my eyes. “Maybe he is, he’s actually doing me a favor, kill me! Just put me out of my misery.”

 _Don’t cry Potter, not in front of him! He’s the enemy don’t let him see you weak._ I thought angrily at myself, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

I raised my hands to my face to cover my eyes, but  the Dark Lord beat me to it uncharacteristically wiped tears off my face and pulled me into an embrace.

I tried looking up but my head is held in place.

“I will really kill you if you look up Potter.” The Dark Lord whispered.

“W-what are doing?” I stuttered in his chest.

“Are you going soft?” I asked, words slipping out my mouth without meaning to.  _Why did I say that? I’m truly going to get killed now._

“Shut up Potter.” He simply replied.

Not knowing what to do, I simply put my arms around his waist and cried my eyes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried cleaning up the whole thing, I fixed the grammar as much as I could and I noticed that I overdid my description to some situations so I tried to lessen it, I tried to be less 'wordy'.
> 
> I added some details that I needed to create the base for future plots, I'm sure you'll know what that is.
> 
> I read a comment on how awkward my nicknames for Hyacinth and Hermione, I don't really have a problem about it but maybe some of you might.  
> So if you guys really felt awkward about it please approach me with suggestions, I'll gladly change it. Of course suggestions are only open until March 22. Feel free to leave a comment, review or even a private message.
> 
> Anyway, I'm really thankful to you guys who gave me supportive messages and your well wishes and yes I'm fully recovered from the incident. Thank you for your support and your constant understanding.
> 
> Noahxoxo
> 
> Update 03/18/2017 - Manila Time.


	2. Curfew

If some idiot told me a month ago that I would be sitting across Voldemort in some muggle café and have a pleasant conversation with him, I would have sent him straight to a mental institution.

Confused? Well let’s back track a few moments.

After soaking his very expensive shirt with my tear and snot, he dragged me to the nearest café bought me a cup of hot chocolate and silently watched me as I sob like a 4-year-old child.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

Not having a strength to speak I nodded my head.

“Good.” He said then groaned in annoyance.

I looked up to him and saw him intently staring at me. “What?”

“I did not expect this is how my day will go.” He explained.

I raised a brow in his direction gaining my confidence as if I never cried in front of this Dark Lord with a large ego, “Do you think I did?”

“Silence insolent brat.” He sneered. “I’m starting to think I liked it better when you’re a blubbering mess.”

I grimaced in embarrassment. “It’s a moment of weakness, don’t judge me!”

He smirked. “Oh my, what would Dumbledore say? If he found out that his savior becomes a cry baby in front of me.”

“I’m not a cry baby!” I argued. “You just happen to piss me off and I ranted and you did something un-dark lordish and I cried!”

“Un-Dark Lordish?” Voldemort snorted. “Your vocabulary is very interesting Potter.”

I growled at him. The conversation ended at that but a moment silence was broken when my curiosity reached its peak.

“What happened to your snake-like body?” I blurted out.

A grin spread out of his lips. “Ah, I wonder too. But maybe you could answer that.”

“You think I have the answer? How would I know?” I exclaimed.

“Well, I wonder how you manage to recognize me in this form.” He answered leaning back gracefully.

Confused I replied. “Didn’t your minions tell you?”

“Minions?”

“Yeah, um. . . Lucius Malfoy in particular.”

“What Lucius forgot to mention that relevantly important in my current appearance?”

“Well. . . In my second year, the chamber of secrets was opened and the basilisk was let out to wreak havoc inside the school.”

“What?!” He exclaimed angrily, his sapphire eyes turned red in fury. “How did it happen?!”

“Ah. . . Your diary came into possession of a student and your 16-year-oldself tried to possess the said student and me being unable to help myself saving people I kind of stab your diary with a basilisk fang and destroyed the diary in process.” I recounted.

“And you saw me in this appearance back then?” He asked barely holding his anger.

I nodded.

“And please tell me how did the student of Hogwarts came into possession of my diary when I remember giving it to Lucius for protection?”

“I don’t really know the whole story but he slipped it among the books of Ginny Weasley to spite Arthur Weasley, something about making Mr. Weasley look back for having keeping a dark artifact.”

He gritted his teeth. “And my diary is destroyed?”

“Yes.”

“And how did you destroy it again?”

“With a basilisk fang?”

“You’re telling me that you killed my basilisk?”

“Um. . . Yes?”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” He said, his hands white in held anger. “Like how you were able to enter the chamber of secrets?”

“Through the 2nd floor girl’s bathroom?”

“I know that little brat!” He growled. “You won’t be able enter the chamber unless you can speak parseltongue.”

“Oh yeah, I apparently able to speak parseltongue.”

“WHAT!” He exclaimed standing up from his position.

I flinched in surprise in his outburst. “I don’t really know how I did, but Dumbledore suspects that on the night you tried to kill me and you somehow left some of your powers in me or whatever it is.”

He paused staring at me. “He said that?”

I nodded.

He sat back again and frowned.

Time ticked by as his silence continued, I glanced up to the small clock placed at a random wall in the café. 6:45 it says.

Realizing how late it was and nearing the curfew Aunt Petunia gave me I stood up in panic making the Dark Lord look up from his musings.

“Where are you going?” He asked. “We’re not done talking yet.”

“Yeah, despite you being an obsessed psychopath trying to kill me I’d rather go home now before I’m locked out of my relative’s house while you decide whether to kill me or not.”

“You can’t leave yet Potter.”

“I don’t really care I’m going before I freeze to death sleeping outside because you can’t decide whether to kill me or not.” I turned to leave.

He grabbed my arm and glared at me.

I detached my arm from his grip. “I really need to go. Look, if you finalize your decision in planning my demise, please don’t be afraid visiting Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging.”

I ran out of the café thinking how stupid I was saying my relative's address. I did not turn back and run back to my Aunt’s house.


	3. Queen

I woke up confused.

 _I have a very weird dream._ I thought.

My brows furrowed in confusion. _It felt real._

I was brought out of my stupor when I heard banging at my door.

“Wake up girl!” My aunt screeched.

“Yes aunt Petunia.” I said indicating the I was awake.

I stood up from bed and slightly brushed my unruly hair, tied it lowly with a hair tie and gone down stairs to serve my relatives as a starting routine.

After breakfast, around 9:30 I was ordered to weed the front yard and water them. Uncle Vernon head out to work and Dudley raced out to meet with his gang while Aunt Petunia went next door to gossip.

It has been an hour since I’ve started weeding the front yard, my loose black tank top sticking on my body with sweat, my hands and knees dirtied with soil.

“How dull.” A familiar voice called out.

I glanced up to see Voldemort looking down at me. I groaned in annoyance.

“I’ve always imagine how you would look kneeling in front of me.” He continued. “But I supposed I preferred seeing you sobbing like a child in front of me, begging to spare your life.”

“Keep dreaming I will never beg to you to spare my life.” I said standing up from my kneeling position.

He smirked. “I expect no less from you Potter. It would be a large disappointment on my side.”

I sneered at him. “Did you decide how to kill me yet, Tom?”

“Don’t call me that!” He growled.

I smirked. “Why isn’t that your name? Tom.”

He glared at me. “I didn’t come here to lose my patience over you Potter.”

“What did you come here for then? Other than killing me of course.”

“I came here to offer you an oath.”

I felt my eyes widened. “An oath?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”  
“I realized something of importance when we spoke yesterday.”

I gave him a confused look. “What is it?”

“When you said about on how you can speak parseltongue when I’m absolutely positive that I’m the last heir of Salazar Slytherin and you claimed that Dumbledore claims that I must have left some of my magic within you when I tried killing you when you were a child. I must say that Dumbledore is partially correct.” He explained.

“You mean you really did leave some of your magic in me?” I said.

He looked straight to my eyes, sapphire eyes glowing. “Yes and no.”

“You’re confusing me.”

He rolled his eyes in disbelief. “I did not leave my magic on you per se. Do you know what a Horcrux is Hyacinth?

I furrowed my brows on his tone as he said my name as if trying it on his tongue. “I have no idea.”

“A horcrux is an object where a witch or a wizard hides a fragment of their soul. If you have one, it will give you near immortality. My diary is one.”

“You mean the diary is not just a memory but your soul itself?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you did not die when I was a baby?”

“That’s correct.”

“But how are you still alive? I destroyed your diary in second year but you’re still able to revive yourself despite of it being destroyed.”

“First, my diary is not my only horcrux.”

“What?!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t interrupt me brat.” He warned. “Second, I do not think that destroying my horcrux means killing my soul.”

“Oh, that means I only destroyed the container and your soul returned to you.”

“Wow, you’re not an absolute idiot.”

“Hey, just because Hermione do all the research and the planning does not mean I’m fully ignorant!” I defended. “How many horcrux did you create?”

“Originally I believe I have six.” He said, his eyes softening as he spoke. “My diary is now destroyed but currently I still have six.”

“Wait. What do you mean?” I asked confused. “You have six but I destroyed one horcrux shouldn’t you have only five?”

“I know how to subtract Hyacinth.” He drawled. “I just found out I have a seventh horcrux. An accidental one.”

Confused, that’s what I felt first as he said it then it clicked all together.

“I’m the seventh aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

“What does that mean for me?”

He closed his eyes tiredly. “It means that I have no intention in killing you. That’s why I came to give you an oath.”

“But isn’t it more reason for you to kill me to take back your soul?”

“Stupid child. Even if the result of you destroying my horcrux and half of my soul returning back to me does not mean I could reclaim it from you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my first living horcrux. There’s a possibility that my soul merged with your soul.”

“So if you kill me your soul might be killed as well.”

He nodded.

“So what are you going to do to me? Going to lock me away?”

“No.”

“Why wouldn’t you rather have me close away from Dumbledore?”

“I agree that would be safer. However, I’d rather not.” He said. “You told me how you are treated by your muggle relatives and I do not wish you to feel it if you were to stay with me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He placed a hand on my cheek. “I’m saying that I would rather make you feel like a queen as you should be if you were to be by my side.”


	4. Letter

_‘Dear Mia,_

_How is your summer?_

_If you would ask mine, I would rather be pleased if you didn’t ask at all._

_But I really need your expertise as a friend._

_Why you ask?_

_I don’t know whether this past few days was a dream._

_I’m conflicted whether I wished it to be true or just a simple nightmare._

_Oh Hermione, how I hope I could tell you the details in this letter but I’m absolutely sure you would think me mental and send me to the funny farm._

_It has been eye opening for me._

_However, it didn’t just do that._

_I have felt something I have never felt before._

_I’m confused._

_This man, made me feel important, that I actually matter._

_Made me feel free in choosing my destiny, my future._

_Yet he made me feel unfocused, scared, conscious, confused and anger._

_Anger, not at him. . . Well, slightly at him. Anger at myself, for being naïve, for being a fool._

_Hermione, save this poor naïve friend of yours from falling into the darkness._

_With much love,_

_Haya.’_

I folded the letter and sealed it on an envelope, I passed it to Hedwig who was sitting beside my desk waiting me to finish.

“I trust you to wait for Hermione’s response okay?” I said to my owl and longtime friend.

The owl’s head bobbed in response. Taking the letter off my hands and flew out the window. I watched as she was out of sight.

I stood up from my desk and jumped into the bed as I lay openly on the bed I touched my cheek and blushed as I thought back how his calloused hands softly rub off dirt on my face.

That man is infuriating, making my legs feel like jelly.

I closed my eyes thinking back what happened that day.

“I’m saying that I would rather make you feel like a queen as you should be if you were to be by my side.” He said.

My face flushed in embarrassment. “W-what a-are you s-saying?”

“Are my words not clear?” Tom said smirking. “Do you want me to say it again?”

“N-no!” I denied immediately. “You shouldn’t say things like that! We’re supposed to be enemies!”

“Do you really wish to kill me?” He asked. “Did you really want to be part of this war I started?”

“It’s your fault that I’m even part of it!” I exclaimed.

He nodded in agreement. “It’s a mistake on my part for acting on an incomplete prophecy. However, if you ask me. . . I would not have pursued you if you have not reappeared on the wizarding world.”

“And you want me to believe that?!” I exclaimed.

“No, I’m just saying what I would have done.”

“Why? So you could kill all muggleborns and muggles then conquer the world?” I growled angrily slapping his hand away from my face.

He glared at me. “I did not wish to kill the muggleborns.”

“Wow, how very convincing.” I snorted.

“It’s the truth. It was not my goal as Tom Riddle.”

“Stop lying!”

“I’m not!” He declared.

He closed his eyes, sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen, Hyacinth.”

“I am listening, but you keep telling lies.” I alluded.

“Let me explain first before drawing out conclusions.” He started. “What I said is true.”

“Let’s assume you did.” I said crossing my arms on my chest.

He groaned in annoyance. “I’m telling you now that I’m not making excuses however during the first making of my horcrux. . .”

“Okay.” I drawled out rolling my eyes at him.

He glared. “Stop interrupting me.”

“Hmp.”

“As I was saying my first horcrux took half of my soul which is the biggest part of my sanity.”

“Are you telling me that because you made a horcrux you became a psychopathic dark lord from psychopathic teenager?”

“I told you to stop interrupting me brat!” He gritted out angrily.

“Fine.”

“My real goals are slightly different when I had my whole soul but it became twisted as I created more horcrux.” He explained. “Hyacinth, please believe me when I say this, I do not wish your friends harm now that I have the biggest part of my soul, I’m continuing my original goals.”

He looked me in the eyes as if begging me to believe him.

“I, I’m going to think about it.” I stuttered out a part of me wanting to believe him another part making me wary of his words.

He slightly smiled. A genuine smile, I didn’t know how I knew it was genuine but I felt it was.

He placed his hands upon my cheeks and rub it softly. “That’s enough for me.”

We just looked at each other for a minute before he spoke again.

“Hyacinth.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Did Dumbledore ever tell you why you should live with your relatives when there are plenty of wizarding families willing to take you in. Families who would have treated you like you should have been treated to begin with?”

I nodded. “He said something about wards that my mother’s sacrifice created. Hmm. . . What was that he said about blood wards?”

“Wards that if you consider this place home will keep you protected from me.”

I looked at him with furrowed eyes. “But I haven’t considered this place home the moment I attended Hogwarts!”

“Exactly.” Tom agreed.

“It means that I was never safe here to begin with.”

“I would have found out a different way and killed you if I had not met you yesterday.”

“He’s been lying to me!” I growled out.

Tom removed his hands from my cheek and place it on my shoulder. “Is Sirius Black still on the run?”

“Yes, don’t ask me where he is because even if I knew I would not tell you.”

“I’m not going to ask you where he is, I’m not interested on harming him as he is important to you.” He said exasperated. “Does Dumbledore know he’s innocent?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’m sure you are aware that He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.”

“Yeah, what does it have to do with Sirius?”

“My beloved Hyacinth, it has everything to do with your Godfather. Albus Dumbledore has power to ask trial for Sirius Black especially the said Black is the head of an Ancient and Noble house.”

Ignoring the endearment in my anger. “What?! You mean to tell me; he could have freed Sirius from that hellhole a long time ago?”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything else he lied about?”

“I do not know I must know all he has done to you before I could confirm he did kept truths from you.”

“Ask me now I need to know everything.”

He shook his head. “I think you should rest for the day. I’ll return tomorrow and we’ll speak somewhere more privately and comfortable.”

My early suspicions of him returned. He noticed it and said. “I swear that I will not harm Hyacinth Potter in anyway. So mote it be.”

A swirl of magic passed through my body as he spoke those words.

“Why did you do that?!”

“Didn’t I said earlier that I would make you an oath? If this is a way you would make you trust me I will not regret, it.”

“I, I’m. . . Thank you.” I said smiling at him.

He looked startled but immediately took his composure. “Anyway, I believe it’s your birthday next week.”

“Yes.” I replied. “How did you know?”

He smirked. “That’s not important for now. I want you to clear your schedule for that day I’m taking you somewhere.”

“Eh?!”

He then turned around starting to walk away then stops abruptly. “Do you want a rat on your birthday?”

“A rat?” I questioned then realize what he meant. “Yes, please deliver it accordingly.”

He turned back to look at me. “Very well, I’ll see you tomorrow my beloved.”

Then he walked away and apparated away. And I felt my cheeks turned red when my mind began to process his farewell.

A hoot returned my thoughts back to reality. Hedwig came back with a letter from Hermione.

I stood up and Hedwig flew towards my arm. She offered the letter and I too it then grabbed a treat in my pocket and giving it to her then she flew back to her cage.

I opened the letter Hermione wrote and read her answer.

_‘Dear Haya,_

_My summer is going very well thank you for asking._

_I would ask how’s your summer going but I assumed it was the same._

_But your letter says a different story._

_You make no sense when you ask me whether your summer is true or just a nightmare in my opinion._

_About the topic on the man who makes you feel important and confused at the same time._

_Do I know this man? I’m curious._

_I agree you are rather naïve but I believe that you are no fool._

_Does the man whom you spoke about in your letter make your heart flutter?_

_Do you think of him always?_

_Do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you see him?_

_Do you feel your cheek burn when he speaks your name?_

_Does he make your knees feel weak when he touches you?_

_If so. . . I think you’re falling in love with this man._

_If you need more advice from me about this man just ask me and if you don’t mind, please mention his name on the post script._

_Love,_

_Mia._

  1. _S._



_What do you mean falling into the darkness? You don’t mean joining You-Know-Who do you?’_

Frozen in shock I threw Hermione’s letter at the bed as if it will explode.

 _THERE IS NO WAY I’M FALLING IN LOVE WITH THAT MAN!_  I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I change the title and It's also temporary. . . I can't think of a title that would fit this story so I'm asking for help to give this story a title. Please comment your idea below. Thanks!  
> Cheers,  
> Arrynne


	5. Birthday

July 31st, the day I’m turning 15.

I woke up, the sun isn’t up yet.

Opening presents from people who are special to me.

After opening my last gift, an unfamiliar gray owl a bit larger than Hedwig came swooping in my room dropping a letter and a copy of the daily prophet with a small sticky note.

The owl sat beside Hedwig and Pig, who were sitting at my window sill.

I took the letter first and opened it.

A familiar writing greeted my eyes.

_‘My Beloved Hyacinth,_

_With sincere greetings for you, I wish you a Happy Birthday._

_Last week, I have said that you must clear this day of any appointments. If you didn’t it doesn’t matter, I’ll forcefully will end your appointment._

_I’ll pick you up by 9 be ready and do wear something nice, not those rags you call clothes._

_Yours,_

_T.M. R._

_P. S._

_Hope you like your Birthday Present from me, however that is just the beginning.’_

 

I glared at the letter in front of me.

That egotistical, snake-like dark lord, have guts to order me and threaten me on my birthday!

I grabbed a quill and parchment on my desk.

_‘Tommy,_

_How dare you order and threaten me on my birthday?!_

_Don’t bother coming._

_I will slam the door on your face if you did._

_Hyacinth Potter’_

 

I folded the letter and took an owl treat at my drawer.

“Give this to Tom.” I told to the grey owl passing the letter, the owl hooted in answer. “And if you can please try and peck out his eyes, I’ll give you a bowl of owl treats.”

The owl seemed to contemplate for a second and bobbed its head in agreement. It took flight and I looked at it until it disappeared from sight.

I huffed in annoyance. _Hopefully the owl will be successful._

I glanced at the copy of the Daily Prophet.

Sitting back at my bed and grabbing the newspaper.

Reading the note stuck in front.

Your Birthday present number one.

T. M. R.

I read the first headline and grinned widely.

**_ Peter Pettigrew Alive. Sirius Black Innocent? _ **

_ At the eve of July 31st, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, DMLE, was up and about when someone who was believed dead for 14 years came in at the DMLE’s Head Office. It surprised Department Head Amelia Bones when Peter Pettigrew, transfigured as a rat to a human. It seemed that Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus and has been hiding for years as a rat. _

_ Madam Bones, immediately apprehended Pettigrew and sent for immediate trial. The DMLE, have discovered that Pettigrew has a dark mark on his right arm. Tracking back on the record trial of Sirius Black, who was accused of betraying the Potters and killing Pettigrew, Madam Bones have found out that Black was not given a trial after capture. A very large scandal indeed, placing a Head of an Ancient and Noble House in Azkaban without trial. _

_ The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones, is calling the attention of Lord Sirius Black to make an appearance on the 10th of August for trial. _

_At last._ I thought.

This might have been the best birthday present ever.

Aside from the fact that the one who gave it to me is a slight douchebag.

Gazing at my window, I saw the sun peeking out the horizon.

I stood up from my bed and walked out of my bedroom door.

 _I need to start my day early if I don’t want Voldemort to have a temper tantrum outside Privet Drive._ I thought.


	6. Old

When Hathor, the owl I purchased last week through Lucius came swooping down in my office with a parchment on its legs.

I knew that it brought trouble.

The bloody bird tried to peck out my eyes.

Looking up to it, glaring it puffed out his chest as if proud at what he did.

I have a feeling that Potter has something to do with it.

Pinching the bridge of my nose knowing that if I opened the parchment in my hands will bring a headache.

Deciding between burning the letter or not, Nagini, my familiar curled around my shoulders.

 **Who sent you a letter?** She hissed out.

Sighing out of character, I replied. **A Headache.**

 **I did not know that headaches can send a letter hatchling.** An inkling feeling that if Nagini was a human she would have raised a brow at my direction.

**Neither did I.**

**Well, are you going to read it?** She asked.

**I’m still deciding.**

**Open it hatchling, I’m curious what a headache has to say.**

Not wanting to argue with my familiar I opened the parchment.

_‘Tommy,_

My eye twitched in annoyance.

 **How brave, the headache calling you _Tommy_. I like this headache. ** Nagini said. Nodding her head giving permission.

_How dare you order and threaten me on my birthday?!_

_Don’t bother coming._

_I will slam the door on your face if you did._

_Hyacinth Potter’_

**Potter? Isn’t that the name of the promised dinner for me Tom?** Nagini asked.

Calming myself. _That brat have guts to tell me this._ **Yes, it was but I changed my mind. She’s something precious to me Nagini.**

**Precious?**

**Yes, she’s like you my dear.**

My familiar slithered down to my lap. **Like me? A horcrux?**

**Yes.**

**So she’s not dinner anymore?**

**Unfortunately, my dear.**

She hissed lowly. **Yes, unfortunately indeed. It’s alright hatchling I like her.**

I stared at the snake surprised.

**The girl has guts. Giving you headaches, calling Tommy. I like her, she brings out the old you.**

**I don’t want to be the old me.** I hissed out angrily.

 **Is it such a bad thing hatchling? Being the real you?** She hissed out crawling out of my lap then head out the door of my office.


	7. Plans

Aunt Petunia, for some odd reason was in a good mood.

When I finished preparing breakfast for them I approached her to ask if I was allowed to go out of the house.

She immediately agreed and told me to return home before dinner.

Finishing my morning chores, I raced back to my room to take a shower and dressed myself properly.

I took a simple red checkered shirt, folded the sleeves up to my elbow, a worn out blue jeans and worn out combat boots.

I tried braiding my unruly jet black hair and barely did it properly.

I glanced at the small alarm clock on my table 8:59 it said.

By the time it struck exactly at 9 the doorbell of Number 4 Privet Drive, rang.

Grabbing the small bag, I prepared to take out for the day and secretly hid it behind me, I head down stairs and opened the front door.

Standing in front of the door, Tom Riddle looking handsome with his slightly slicked back curly hair, crisp black shirt fold by the sleeves in a similar fashion as mine, black slacks and polished black leather shoes.

I tried slamming the door to his face as I promised on my letter, he immediately stopped the door with his right arm and grabbed my wrist using his left hands.

“Don’t you dare.” He hissed out.

I simply grinned up to him. “I said I would, didn’t I?”

“I’m not very pleased.”

“It’s your fault, threatening and ordering me around during my birthday.” I scoffed.

“You ordered my owl to peck my eyes brat.”

“You deserve it! Besides seeing you still have both of your eyes he was unsuccessful. But I still promised him a bowl of treats if he tried.”

He huffed in irritation.

“Who is that girl?” My Aunt screeched.

I looked back and saw her heading towards the door.

Tom placed a charming smile on his face. “Hello, Mrs. Dursley. I’m Tom Riddle, I’m Hyacinth’s friend.”

I held back a snicker when my aunt’s face grimaced.

“Are you accompanying her?” my aunt gritted out.

Tom face turned blank in her reaction. “Yes.”

“Go now. I don’t want your kind at my door.” She exclaimed. “Girl, be back before dinner and don’t bring more freaks in my home understood?”

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” I said hurriedly pushing Tom away from Number 4.

I glanced back and saw aunt Petunia sneered at Tom and slammed the door loudly.

“Come.” I said pulling the Dark Lord away from my relatives’ home.

When Number four is out of sight, I untangled my hand from his and looked at his eyes.

“Why are you angry?” I asked.

He glared at me. “You’re asking me that? Why are _you_ not angry?”

“I’m used to it.” I said nonchalantly.

“It’s not something you should get used to Hyacinth. They treat you like dirt!” He hissed out.

“And who’s fault is that?” I gritted out. “I wouldn’t be with them in the first place if you didn’t kill my parents!”

His eyes soften and sighed. “Forgive me.”

I didn’t respond, I felt my eyes watering.

“Forgive me, for ruining your day.” He softly said, leaning his forehead to mine. His eyes firmly connected to mine. “I’m sorry for speaking without thinking, for threatening and ordering you on your birthday.”

I snorted inelegantly. “What would your minions say when they found out you’re saying sorry to me?”

“Unfortunately for you they’re afraid to speak to me about my own agendas.” He said. “The only opinion that matters to me is yours and Nagini.”

“Nagini?” I asked.

“My familiar.”

“The large snake?”

He nodded then he looked distant for a moment and sighed.

I looked at him confused.

Noticing my look, he answered. “I’m not looking forward the day you and Nagini meet.”

“Why?” I asked. “Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing your pretty little head need to worry about.” He said. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we headed?”

“Diagon Alley.” Tom replied. “We’re heading to Gringotts first then we’ll pick up your second present.”

“Why do we need to go to Gringotts?”

“There’s a lot of secrets that Dumbledore kept from you.” He started wrapping his arms around my shoulders guiding me through the streets straight to an alley. “And the goblins can help.”

Then we apparated to Leaky Cauldron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something really funny happened to me today. . .
> 
> I was posting this chapter at Starbucks, with my green tea latte when this girl came up to me.
> 
> I'm assuming everyone knows that the cashier places your name on your cup to call out when your order is ready to be claimed.
> 
> So here's what happened. I was sitting comfortably typing up this chapter when this girl came up to me.
> 
> She asked whether the name on my cup was correct as it was written as ARRYNNE which was my nickname and of course I politely replied yes. Then she asked if I have an account in AO3 and I paused because I was a paranoid person. 
> 
> I first thought she was a stalker but she cleared up that she read my work and she was glad to meet me.
> 
> She actually didn't believe that I was 17 hahaha. . . I'm really out of my wits, because I was very embarrassed that someone read my work and really appreciated it.
> 
> Thank you Sheila for supporting my work! and of course those idea you gave me during our discussion. I dedicate this chapter for you and of course to all of those who supports me behind their computers silently and continuously reading my work thank you very much.


	8. Bank

I stared at the parchment in front of me.

I could not believe what I was seeing.

‘We’ve been wanting to speak with you about this, however you were not responding to our letter summons.’ Griphook relayed.

Turning back to the goblin in front of me, confused. ‘I never received any of them.’

‘You don’t?’ the Goblin doubted. ‘No worries we will make an investigation about the matter. Lady Potter, what are your decisions about this?’

Lost and confused I looked next to me, where the dark lord sat.

Noticing my attention to him, he looked up from his thoughts and nodded his head towards me. ‘Do you want me to help?’

‘Please.’ I replied.

‘Very well.’ Tom said, he turned to the goblin in front of us. ‘I want to reclaim these withdrawals that are not made by Lady Potter and place it on lock down it is not to be opened by anyone unless with personal approval of Lady Potter.’

‘It will be immediately implemented.’ Griphook said.

‘Give it a high security, make sure all the vaults that were inherited by Lady Potter are not to be open by anyone aside from her. Also evacuate the properties that are being used without permission and close it. Do it discreetly.’

The goblin nodded. ‘Of course, however there will be compensation for discretion.’

‘That’s no problem, take what you need from my vaults.’

‘Wait, I’ll pay for it, you don’t need to!’ I exclaimed.

Tom looked at me. ‘Don’t worry about it, it will barely dent my fortune.’

‘But.’ I argued.

Tom placed a hand on cheeks, kissed my forehead. ‘Let me handle this and behave my beloved.’

I spluttered in embarrassment.

_Stupid dark lord making me confused._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short but will be updating again later. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't know if some of you are following my Fanfiction account I posted a series of a crossover and I'll be posting it here to so hope you give it the same support you gave this Fic..
> 
> Thanks,  
> Noah


	9. Lunch

When the Dark Lord Voldemort said, _Let's get some Lunch._

I should have expected it to be in some sophisticated Italian restaurant in London.

 _I should have dressed more appropriately for this._ I thought then started staring at the Menu in front of me.  _Italian, good thing Hermione insisted to learn Italian. Apparently, it's a language closest to Latin._

'Is everything alright Miss?' The waiter asked, with slight irritation in his voice. 'Is there anything you can't understand?'

I looked up to the server and grimaced.  _This guy is clearly looking down on me._

The man was obviously disgusted by my unruly appearance something that does not fit with the sophistication of the place or my cosmopolitan companion.

Speaking of him, I glanced and saw his eyes narrowed at the waiter.

Not wanting to cause a commotion, I said with a slight smile. 'Va tutto bene, avrò una limonata dolce e Penne all'Arrabbiata.'

The waiter looked surprised. 'Uh-um. Excuse me?'

"Oh, did you not understand?' I said innocently. 'I said,It's all right, I'll have a sweet lemonade and Penne all'Arrabbiata.'

The man looked embarrassed and immediately turned to Tom. 'How about you sir?'

Tom had a smug but proud smile on his lips turned at my direction as he replied. 'Slow-Roasted Porchetta and a bottle of Amarone.'

'Is there anything else?' The man asked.

'Leave.' The dark lord replied.

The man scrambled away still embarrassed.

'I didn't know you speak Italian.' Tom started.

'Hermione insisted learning with me.' I replied.

Tom leaned towards the table, elbows resting on the surface and his aristocratic jaw placed upon the back of his hands. 'She's your Muggle-born friend, am I correct.'

'Oh.' I said surprised. 'Uh, yeah she is.'

'What's with that reaction?' He asked.

'Well, I didn't expect you to call her muggle-born.' I stated meekly.

He pulled away from the table and pulled my resting hand within his reach. 'I didn't think you'll appreciate it if I called your best friend such derogatory term when I'm trying to be on your good graces, Hyacinth.'

'Oh, that makes sense. Thanks.'

'Now, I didn't think you would do that. I expected for you to let it go and let him with his merry way.'

I turned my eyes  to our joined hands and slightly blushed. 'I knew you would not let it go besides I can take care of myself.'

'I know you could.' He started. 'You are a descendant of very powerful noble families in both worlds, we can't have him look down on you.'

I looked back at him and smiled. 'I guess, I should thank you for attempting to defend me.'

'You're very welcome my dear.'

'It feel surreal, all my life I thought all that my parents left me was that trust vault.' I began. 'I didn't expect to be that rich.'

He did not say anything and continued to listen.

'I knew Dumbledore was hiding something from me but what claims did he have to control my life or the people around me.' I gritted out angrily.

Tom let out a sigh and replied. 'When I first met Dumbledore, I knew from the moment our eyes met that he distrust me based on what the others said about me. He didn't try to understand why I was the way I am.He just assumed that I only know hatred and I would bring harm to everyone around me. That's why Dumbledore and I are always at each others throat.'

'I didn't know that.' I replied.

He gave me a charming smile and said, 'You barely scratched the surface my beloved.'

I flushed and thought.  _I wish the food would come sooner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have seen my Fanfiction update, Happy April Fools Day! :)


End file.
